Shaden
:"Through out my life I have seen many things. From the fall of the Republic, to the rise of the Empire, demise of the Jedi, and rise of the Sith. I have given myself to both sides of the Force. I at first thought it would be useless to serve a side, but I am glad I made my choice from the very beginning. A great many things have changed in galactic history, and so have I. My decision was made long ago. I am Shaden, and I am a Jedi Knight. :-Shaden, Jedi Knight Shaden was a Force-sensitive Zabrak male Jedi Knight who lived during the times of the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Indepentdent Systems. Serving in it's final years, Shaden was appointed as a Jedi Commander shortly after the first battle, due to the deaths of many Jedi, only to then become a Jedi General. Born on the planet of Iridonia in 42 BBY, Shaden was raised by a poor Zabrak family, who themselves were aware of his Force-sensitivity, despite the fact niether of them were Jedi. Shaden came to the Jedi Temple in 35 BBY after he was discover by Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. By that time, Shaden was trained in the ways of the Force, and reached the rank of Jedi Padawan in 27 BBY. Throughout the entire war, Shaden was mostly known for his efforts during skills during the Battle of Geonosis, Battle of Felucia, Mission at Alzoc III, Sky Battle of Quell, Battle of Christophsis, Mission to Iceberg Three, Battle of Ryloth, and several others. A rather serious individual, Shaden was still the one who cared about his men, and fellow Jedi friends. Shaden also cared for many types of spieces of the galaxy, such were Twe'Lik, his fellow Zabraks, However, this was not the same for a certain individual A strong Jedi, Shaden always proved that he wanted to be a Jedi Knight as a kid, espcially to the Jedi Council. Shaden would reach the title of a Knight until 22 BBY, which was when the Clone Wars started. During the war, Shaden developed a rivalry with a certain Jedi Knight. Spending most of his life in space for the three years, Shaden rarely interacted with other Jedi, and thus knew very few Jedi. Only interacting with Kol several times, Shaden became jealous of the Zabrak's powers in the Force, and this closely drew him towards the dark side, and he would sadly fall, after giving himself to Darth Sidious and told him that he wanted to learn the Sith ways. Shaden's fall to the dark began in the final year of the war. After siding with the Empire, alongside Darth Vader, Shaden hunted down any Jedi who had survived the initial purge, and had spread themselves around the galaxy. For more than a decade, Shaden took pleasure in his work as a Sith apprentice. During his tenure in the dark side, Shaden had hoped that one day he would become a Sith Lord, but it was not meant to be, for in 3 BBY, Shaden met the Force ghost of his old Jedi Master Luminara Unduli, where she told him the error of his ways, and that he would die by the hands of the Sith. Saying she was wrong, Luminara put her hand on Shaden's head, in which would project a vision into his mind, shoowing his death at the hands of Darth Vader. Shaden still refused to believe her words, until the day he was attacked by Starkiller. under orders from Vader. Escaping with his life, Shaden saw the true ways ofthe Sith. Distraught, Shaden now knew that Luminara was right. After meditating, Luminara reappeared to Shaden, where he said he was sorry, and that he wanted to come back to the light. Redeeming himself, Shaden began to help the fight against the Empire as of 2 BBY. Fighting for the Jedi once more, Shaden regain the trust and confidence he once had, thus the respect by the founding members of the alliance, including it's senators. Alongside, the now redeemed Galen Marek, the two helped attacked several Imperial targets, in which although Marek was assigned to the missions, Shaden took care of other bases, which would go unnoticed until Marek's sacrifice to save the captured senators and Rahm Kota. (MORE TO BE ADDED HERE LATER) Biography :"Our son in unique. What he can do, let's pray that someone finds use of his powers." :"I agree." :"For him to be safe, he has to be far away from here" :-Shaden's parents comments on his Force abilities Early Life :"No one bothers my family, or hurts them. AM I CLEAR! :"Y-y-y-y-y-yes, were outta here." :"Good and go away, firkur" :-Shaden to a middle class Zabrak family after they attacked his parents Shaden was born in 42 BBY on the planet of Iridonia to a poor father and mother, of which were named Dazet and Milla. One of the poorest families in the eintire planet, Shaden's parents were often mistreated by other Zabraks, as Shaden was bullied by the older kids. When Shaden turned five in 37 BBY, Shaden was out with his family picking up food from the local market, which they had bought, as to the fact they had been starving. After picking up their food, a local middle class family approached them and started to trash about the food they bought stepping on it, and then picking it up and forcing them to eat it, while they had their daughter restrain Shaden. As Shaden saw the way his parents were treated, he tried to break free, but was to no avail. Shouting and cursing the middle class family, using his stength, Shaden exttended his arm where he lifted up the girl's parents without even touching them, causing her to release them in shock. Unaware of this newfound ability himself, Shaden continued to use it to do the samething to the two Zabraks and toss them around. However, he was ceased by his own parents who told them to calm down, which he did. Allowed to take more food for free by the store owner, Shaden and his family headed home, where they ate, but while they ate Shaden was in shock himself amongst discovering his Force abilities. Eating few of his food, Shaden went to bed, not even talking to his parents as he remained in silence. Shaden would remain like that for almost a week, until a Mirialan Jedi Master named Luminara Unduli came to Iridonia. Discovering his Force-sensitivity, Luminara asked Shaden if he would like to come to the Jedi Temple, where he could train to become a Jedi, as which his parents said they believed it was a good idea, for it would be a better future for him. Accepting the offer, Shaden had a emotional farewell with his parents, and as Luminara took him by the hand he vowed to his parents he would return one day. After that, Shaden thanked Luminara for what she was doing, and that he would put his abilities to good use. With that, Luminara smiled. Adolesence (37 BBY- 27 BBY) :"Discovered this boy on Iridonia you say Master Luminara." :"Yes, his allignment with the Force is strong Master Yoda. This is why I brought him here" :"Train this boy for now you will, and then onto a new master we will pass him to." A fine Jedi he will become" :"Yes Master Yoda" :Luminara and Yoda talk on Shaden's arrival at the Jedi Temple Shortly after Iridonia, Shaden was temporarily apprenticed to Luminara Unduli. During this time, Shaden was often troubled on what the fate of his parents would be, thinking that they would be imprisoned for attacking a middle class family, or even worse, killed. This often caused him troubles in several of his training sessions, where he ended up crying because he was scared for his parents. Whenever this happen, Shaden was unable to calm down and cuase his abilities to destroy or wreck the surrounding area, and for him to calm down would be difficult. Nevertheless, Shaden continued to train, and was able to surpass his feeling on anxiety and fear. While he trained under Luminara for almost ten years, Shaden learned the style of the Form Soresu lightsaber style. Before his lightsaber training had officially begun, Shaden was first taught on how to successfully make talent of his Force abilities, as how to control them. By the year of 30 BBY, Shaden was taken to the cave of Ilum to construct his first lightsaber, along with other Jedi Padawans, in the company of Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Grand Master Yoda. After this, Shaden began training in the ways of the Soresu, and trained alongside Barriss Offee, until he was assigned to another Jedi Master. Shaden had spent several years as an Jedi Initiate, while under Luminara, where he learned a great amount of the Soresu form, despite his young age. Mission to Aargonar (28 BBY) :"Yeeesh, what a desert wasteland. Seems like a terrible place to take a vacation." :-Shaden while on Aargonar After reaching the rank of Padawan in 29 BBY, Shaden was sent of to the planet of Aargonar, to help a downed ship that had crashed on the planet, after being shot down by a group of bounty hunters. Arriving on he desert-planet, Shaden located the lost ship, and it's survivors, of which all surprisingly survived. Shaden would heal the injured passengers, as such giving them food and medicine. While he continued to help them pack up, as getting them on his ship, a blast came from a distance that ended up hitting his com-link, damaging it. From behind another ship, three Trandoshan bounty hunters emerged with their blasters ina rm, as were the same ones who had shot the first ship down. The reason they did so was to kill Sall'i Nik, an important member of the Republic Senate, as to why they did was unknown, and the reasons were never discovered. Drawing up his blade, and defending the Twi'Lek senator, Shaden took the fight to the bounty hunters, where he quickly deflected several shots back at them and managed to kill two of them, as injuring the last one on the leg. Standing at the foot of the downed Trandoshan, Shaden chose to spare his life, for it was not the Jedi way, but as soon as Shaden turned his back, the Trandoshan brought out a pistol and took aim at the Jedi. Shooting two blasts, Shaden quickly turned around and returned the shots back, hitting the bounty hunter in the head and chest, killing him instantly. Successfully saving the Twi'Lek senator and her crew, Shaden returned to Coruscant, where he took the senator to the infirmary. After dropping her of, the young female Senator thanked Shaden by giving him a kiss on the cheek, as Shaden followed by giving her a kiss on the hand, telling her she was now safe. Shaden smiled and left, as he prepared to instruct several younglings. Once he left, Sall'i looked at Shaden and wondered who he was, and why he had such a strong and eager personality. Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) :"I lost many friends, many of whom I considered family. They were like brothers and sisters. Either Padawan, Knight, or Master. They died for a reason, to defend the Republic and us." :-Shaden after the First Battle of Geonosis By 22 BBY, Shaden reached the rank of Jedi Knight, which was before the confrontation in the Petranaki arena. Before heading to Geonosis, Shaden was instructing several younglings in the Force, as how to use their blades. While Shaden taught the younglings how to use telekinesis, he received a message from Shaak Ti, via his comlink. Being told to come to the war room, Shaden told the younglings to take a rest, for he had to go do somehing, and that it was urgent. Departing from the Jedi Temple in his [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Eta-2_Actis-class_light_interceptor Eta-2 Actis-class] starfighter, and in the company of over 200 Jedi. Concealing his identity, Shaden accompanied both Shaak Ti and Luminara in the arena. However the Jedi were unaware of the billions of droids that were under construction, or waiting to battle. Battle in the Arena Serving alongside his former master, and current master, Shaden helped in taking down several B1 battle droids, Geonosian elites, Heavy super battle droids, Armored Assault Tanks, and droidekas, in both the arena and out in the field for the first time. However, before the action began, Shaden waited for Mace Windu's signal, as the Jedi Master would confront both Darth Tyranus and Jango Fett. After a brief conversation, the siganl was sent, and Shaden ignited his blade, then went off to fight the newly founded droid army. As Shaden fought the droids, all he could see was horror, which were many dying Jedi, and many as young as he was at the time of his Padawan years. Deflectin shot by shot, Shaden defended himself, as also injured Jedi, who were weak to fight. As the fighting between the two sides engaged, more and more Jedi fell until only a few remained. While now surrounded by droids, Shaden stood by three Jedi, who were Sephjet Josall,Nicanas Tassu and Ichi-Tan Micoda, all of whom were his friends since he was a child. Kneeling down, Shaden said a prayer to the three, and gently closed their eyes. Keeping his blades up and pointed at the dorids, Shaden wondered on how they were going to escape the arena, also the planet, as much to his surprise on Dooku's words sparing them, but knew that he would just kill them anyways. After Mace Windu told Dooku that they would not surrender, the droids drew their blasters and prepared to fire, but in the nick of time help arrived with numerous gunships entering the Genosian planet, and picking up the Jedi. As he boarded, two droids shot and took aim at Shaak Ti and a clone trooper, but with quick reflexes, Shaden quickly deflected the blats, while shutting of his blades simultaneously. Shaden then went to help out Jedi Master Kit Fisto in pursuing another droid army, in which managed to force them into retreat. Following the aftermath, Shaden had now seen that the incoming war was now inevitable, and that it would not end for years to come. Mission to Bakura Battle of Atraken More to be added later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Zabrak Category:Zabraks Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Order